Encontrando el Rumbo
by Fer82
Summary: Sinopsis: En tiempos de crisis no siempre tienes que cargar con tus problemas solo, ayudar a otros y aceptar ayuda de otros. Incluso cuando parece que todo está en tú contra.


Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs creados por este autor y aquellos prestados generosamente por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos etc., derechos reservados propiedad Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Con especial agradecimiento para JN y Jandi. Por aguantarme hasta ahora.

 **Sinopsis: En tiempos de crisis no siempre tienes que cargar con tus problemas solo, ayudar a otros y aceptar ayuda de otros. Incluso cuando parece que todo está en tú contra.**

 **Encontrando el Rumbo.**

* * *

-Suficiente, declarare emergencia.- la voz gruesa perteneciente al Jefe de Operaciones Aéreas se escuchó en la sala, mientras levantaba el auricular para alertar a la cubierta mientras que su acompañante solo se limitaba a escuchar la comunicación entre un piloto en problemas y el equipo de dirección de aproximación. Al tiempo que algunos de los presentes tomaban binoculares para buscar al VT en problemas.

-¡Maldita sea!- Desde su lugar en la sala operaciones aéreas un hombre alto y rubio soltó desde el fondo de su ser.

El Varitech pareció tambalearse por unos momentos en el aire, mientras trataba de elevarse lo suficiente para evitar estrellarse en la cubierta, sin embargo era obvio que le haría falta potencia suficiente y el aviso de emergencia se dio en la cubierta, equipos de control de daños, de bomberos y primeros auxilios se alistaron al tiempo que todo el personal posible se ponía a resguardo.

Con mucha menos gracia que la acostumbrada la aeronave inicio su descenso final mientras trataba de elevar lo suficiente su nariz para así reducir el desastre. Y cuando todo parecía que ese sería ese el resultado, de alguna manera el varitech recompuso su entrada y aunque no fue el mejor de los aterrizajes, al menos la aeronave quedo en una pieza.

Las cosas en la cabina eran historia diferente. Allí el piloto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, estaba empapado de sudor, se había mordido los labios tan fuerte que los había hecho sangrar y con temblorosas manos se aferraba a la palanca de vuelo.

 _-¡Mierda… mierda… mierda!-_ fue lo primero que paso por la mente. _-Lo has jodido de verdad esta vez Hunter-_ dijo mientras se arrancaba el casco y desde la cabina observaba la conmoción que su aterrizaje casi desastroso había causado. -Lo has jodido.- dijo finalmente en un suspiro.

* * *

-Entonces le dije que ni loco besaría a Ben…- dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras hacia una pausa para continuar, mientras trataba de mantener su enojo en control. -Lo que hizo que el calvo gigante se enojara e insistiera en una demostración.- observo rápidamente el camarote de su hermano y movió vehementemente la cabeza en negación como si con esa acción pudiese borrar los eventos que seguían en su relato -No me importa lo que diga Lang, eso fue tétrico y completamente pervertido si me preguntan a mí.- continuo diciendo mientras se bebía su cerveza como si fuese agua. -Pero era algo realmente difícil de rechazar y como siempre a ella no le importo lo que tuviera que decir.- Soltó finalmente con un tono que mezclaba amargura y resignación.

-Ya veo ¿entonces paso de esa manera?- Después de un momento de silencio Roy Focker trato de aligerar el momento. -Si esa es Hayes, siempre poniendo la misión primero.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si hermano…- Rick Hunter se rasco repetidamente la cabeza. -¿Cómo carajos iba uno a saber que esas cosas reaccionaran tan mal después de ver de a un hombre y una mujer besándose?-

Con su propia lata de cerveza a medio terminar su hermano solo encogió los hombros. -Bueno ya es suficiente con eso cachorro, estás de regreso con nosotros y es todo lo que nos importa.- Roy sonrió para sus adentros a pesar del malestar que su hermano experimentaba, él en particular agradecía que este y el resto del escuadrón Bermellón, sin olvidar a cierta oficial del puente hubiesen regresado hace apenas unos días. Por lo que no perdió oportunidad para buscarlo apenas fueron dados de alta por el equipo médico de la nave.

De más está decir que la experiencia ha sido una difícil para los tres pilotos y su oficial superior, aunque técnicamente están advertidos de comentar en detalle sobre todo lo ocurrido durante su tiempo como prisioneros. Pero por instinto y experiencia Roy puede apostar que lo que necesita su hermano menor es desahogarse con alguien, porque lo poco ha podido ver a Rick le ha mostrado que algo está mal con él.

-Oye enano, necesito preguntarte algo pero no estoy seguro de como puedas tomarlo.- dijo con tono serio Focker, lo que hizo que Rick solo lo mirara esperando su pregunta -¿Qué tal besa Hayes?-

Los ojos de Hunter solo parpadearon varias veces, en parte porque internamente el joven piloto repitió una y otra vez la pregunta de su hermano para asegurarse de que la hubiese escuchado de manera correcta. -¡Roy no me jodas viejo!- replico con fuerza y evidentemente indignado -¡¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?!-

-Vamos cachorro, sé que no eres un mojigato ni tampoco virgen, además fue solo un beso no hay necesidad de ponerse así de agresivo.- Roy trato de defenderse, mientras que para sus adentros confirmaba lo mucho que lo estaba pasando mal su hermanito.

Internamente Hunter meneo su cabeza y dejo escapar un pequeño bufido, ni su propio hermano al parecer lo iba a dejar en paz. -¡No es un juego Roy carajo!- insistió con vehemencia, suficiente era lidiar con sus compañeros de escuadrón -tampoco es algo que yo hubiese buscado que algo como esto me pasará, suficiente tengo con todo lo que el resto de los pilotos están comentando en estos momentos.- mascullo entre dientes. El tema se había vuelto repetitivo y eso había llevado al joven piloto a probar los límites de su paciencia. -O que Lisa Hayes fuese la mujer de mis sueños. Para haber buscado una excusa para besarla.- Rick se mostraba particularmente molesto - _Pero Ben Dixon me las va a pagar.-_ se prometió a si mismo aunque no tuviese evidencia sólida de quien había difundido algunos de los detalles de su captura, aunque él tuviera a un culpable en esos momentos.

 _-Oh sí. Eres el hombre que escalo el Everest-_ su hermano sonrió fugazmente, sabía que Rick no era una persona acostumbrada a alardear.Y que siempre mantenía sus asuntos con el sexo opuesto lo más privados posible. -Bien si no me quieres contar al menos me puedes decir que has hecho con Minmei- Si las miradas que Rick le dispensaba a su hermano fuesen asesinas, hace rato que Roy seria cadáver.

-No sigas con eso viejo, de verdad que solo quiero no pensar por unos momentos ¿Es demasiado pedir?- atino a decir.

Y Focker sospechaba que en eso radicaba parte del problema en que parecía estar metido su hermanito. A pesar de ser siempre ser un tanto retraído, Rick nunca ha tenido muchos problemas cuando se trata de relacionarse con las personas, ya sea porque buscaba crear una relación eminentemente amistosa, respetuosa o profesional, en ocasiones simplemente quería estar bien con la gente que lo rodeaba.

Pero el rubio no quito el dedo del renglón y ya era momento de intervenir para sacar a Hunter de su atolladero en particular. -Bien si no quieres hablar de tus problemas con las mujeres y desperdiciar mi experiencia para ayudarte.- la expresión de Focker cambio notablemente, dejando atrás su acostumbrada sonrisa. -entonces ¿Puedes decirme que paso allá arriba?

Rick inmediatamente se preocupó mientras que se pateó mentalmente por no haber tomado la salida fácil. Pero debio de haberlo imaginado, el incidente de más temprano había sido atribuido al agotamiento extremo que sufrían los pilotos de la nave y que provoco que se tuviera que recurrir a personal en licencia médica que no estaban del todo listos. Así rezaba la explicación que se le había dado a Maistroff y a Global cuando el reporte llego a sus escritorios. No era una mentira completa, pero tampoco era toda la verdad, y Rick supo que había llegado el momento de enfrentar un problema que había estado dejando pasar por algún tiempo.

-Escucha Rick, lo que voy a decirte no solo es como tú hermano mayor, si no como tú amigo y jefe inmediato.- la pausa sirvió para que ambos se prepararan mentalmente sobre lo que dirían o escucharían.

Casi siempre su energía era una notable y era común verlo o escucharlo sonreír. Al menos ese era el Rick de hace algunas semanas, antes de haber sido prisioneros del enemigo. Ahora era evidente que su hermano menor había pasado por una experiencia particularmente traumática que lo tenía inmerso en un estado de aparente depresión. Y un piloto que no esté concentrado al cien por ciento cuando está en una misión es un peligro para él mismo y para sus compañeros de escuadrón. La única duda es si su hermano era consciente de todo lo que aquello implicaba, si él no admitía que estaba teniendo problemas, además de necesitar ayuda, tarde o temprano se reflejaría ya sea en sus misiones o alguien solicitaría una evaluación psiquiátrica y cualquiera de las dos opciones significaría el fin de la carrera de este.

-Sé que estos últimos días han sido difíciles para ti.- no trataba de sonar condescendiente, aunque si trataba de ser considerado para con este. -Escapar de la nave enemiga, estar aislado en el hospital, que todo el mundo te trate de forma especial, te debe de estar llegando al límite de lo que puedes soportar.- Roy miraba fijamente a su hermano, notando como la comisura de los labios de este parecía temblar ligeramente. -También sé que entiendes que buena parte de eso es a lo que estamos expuestos cuando somos soldados.-

Rick no dijo nada por unos momentos. Entendía a lo que se refería su hermano, a pesar de la ansiedad y las malas noches repletas de pesadillas imaginando que estaba de regreso como prisionero en esa nave, todo formaba parte de los costos asociados como le decían los pilotos. No era tampoco la primera vez, aunque era menos frecuentes ahora, recuerda que durante un tiempo estuvo reviendo constantemente la primera misión que voló como piloto de VTs. Pero a pesar de estar consciente de ello, esa sensación de ansiedad, de angustia, de asfixia no se iba, incluso parecía que era mucho más intensa que lo que experimento esa primera vez.

-Lo sé Roy…- apenas si fue capaz de hablar y su voz salió más baja de lo normal. -Pero esto es más complicado que lo normal.-

Focker suspiro mientras sonreía -Bueno nada en esta guerra es normal hermanito.- termino su cerveza -¿Has tenido insomnio? ¿Qué me dices de pesadillas? ¿Tienes escalofríos… angustia… sientes que te ahogas?-

Con paciencia Rick escucho toda la letanía de preguntas que le hacía Roy. Entendía y agradecía que se preocupara por él, poca gente conocía la verdadera magnitud de los lazos entre ambos y para el muchacho era tranquilizador saber que a pesar de todo él no se encontraba solo en el mundo. Sin embargo en esos momentos Rick no se sentía particularmente agradecido por toda la atención que su hermano le prodigaba, por el contrario sentía que la sensación de estar atrapado se incrementaba enormemente.

-Por favor Roy basta…- dijo con un tono más forzado de lo normal mientras que se sentía más pequeño de lo normal. -¿Si te digo que es lo que me pasa me prometes que nadie lo sabrá?- Aliviado su hermano solo asintió con la cabeza y espero a que Hunter terminara de respirar profundamente, sabia por experiencia propia que requería de mucha concentración y valor el admitir que algo andaba mal con uno.

Por más que se devano la cabeza tratando de encontrar otra forma de decirlo, al final no supo dar con ninguna así que inhalo profundamente antes de admitir lo que le ocurría. -Tengo miedo…- admitió con amargura e incertidumbre mientras miraba a su hermano directo a los ojos. -es lo que querías escuchar. Tengo miedo, tuve miedo cuando estuve cautivo…- la voz poco a poco se fue entrecortando al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba lo mismo que sus latidos. -miedo de no saber que harían con nosotros, miedo cuando supe que es lo que harían con nosotros, miedo de estar tan lejos de quienes me importan y les importo, miedo de nunca regresar a casa, miedo de morir solo…- exhalo fuertemente mientras apretaba la lata vacía entre sus manos, de pronto sentía que había mucho calor en el camarote y las gotas de sudor aparecían por toda su frente, pero al menos su respiración se estaba tranquilizando. Su garganta se sentía seca y estaba seguro de que podía escuchar su corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza, de hecho no le sorprendería en absoluto que su hermano pudiese escucharlo también.

Roy también suspiro, era justo lo que imaginaba que le ocurría a su hermano-Imagino que las pesadillas son bastante vividas- resalto el piloto. -Dime ¿Te has sentido como si te hicieras pequeño, como si todo alrededor se hace más grande que tú?- Rick se quedó inmóvil antes de mirar a su hermano. Este por su parte prosiguió. -¿Has tenido ganas de gritar, pero nada sale de tú garganta cuando lo intentas?-

-Sí… las pesadillas se han vuelto mucho más intensas, son diferente pero a la vez bastante parecidas a las que tuve después de que vi a ese gigante cuando ingrese por error a esa nave alienígena.-

Roy se rasco una mejilla, por supuesto que recordaba esa ocasión. No todos los días alguien que vuela su primera misión se convierte en as y tiene un encuentro muy cercano con el enemigo. Lo que si era un poco más común para desgracia de ambos, era experimentar las secuelas sicológicas, el llamado estrés postraumático. Algo que toda persona expuesta a un evento súbito e impresionante puede desarrollar, y que por obvias razones un soldado en tiempos de guerra es mucho más sensible a padecer.

-Me cuesta mucho subirme a mi VT y no pensar en aquello… y sé que eso puede poner a Ben, Max y a mí mismo en riesgo.- eso era particularmente difícil de aceptar, considerando que se había vuelto amigo del par de atolondrados pilotos bajo su mando -Me hace descuidado al volar, distraído de cómo está desarrollándose una misión… hace que me pregunte si soy en verdad capaz de ser un piloto de caza.- si bien experimento una sensación de alivio cuando finalmente expreso como se sentía por dentro, eso hizo poco para liberarlo de la sensación de ser bastante pequeño, ni del vacío que parecía experimentar en sus entrañas.

La admisión de Rick era un buen paso hacia adelante en opinión del más veterano del par, aunque el primero no lo creyera de esa manera. Le mostraba a Roy que su hermano tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, ya que en sus años como militar era rara la ocasión en que un colega, compañero o amigo admitiera que tenía dificultades en sobre llevar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ahora solo tenía que mostrarle que aquello que experimentaba aunque serio, no era obstáculo insuperable.

-¿Sabes Rick? sé bastante bien por lo que estás pasando.-

-PTSD- agrego Hunter sin mucho ánimo.

-Cierto, nos entrenan para reconocerlo…- Roy se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocineta para dejar su cerveza vacía en el bote de basura. -pero me refiero a que he estado antes en tú posición enano.-

Una mirada curiosa se posó sobre el veterano piloto. Cada uno tratando de anticipar lo que otro haría o diría, era una situación que les hizo recordar otros tiempos. Cuando vivían en el circo aéreo con Pop Hunter y compañía, cuando Rick apenas se separaba de su hermano mayor. Tiempos que parecían un tanto más sencillos de vivir que los actuales.

-¿En serio hermano?- había un tono curioso, pero también sorprendido en la voz de Rick, ya que era bastante inusual que su hermano tocase un tema particularmente sensible, al menos no con la aparente facilidad con la que él parecía hacerlo.

-He estado haciendo esto por mucho más tiempo que tú enano…- dijo sentándose frente al joven, de alguna manera esto le serviría también a él. -He lidiado con situaciones parecidas. Durante la pasada guerra perdí a varios pilotos de flanco, es realmente desesperante saber qué pesar de todo, tus decisiones simplemente no pueden alterar el curso de las cosas.- No mucha gente conocía lo que pasaba al interior de la psique de Roy Focker, su mirada pareció perderse en la reminiscencia de hechos pasados, que para el veterano guerrero no eran lo suficientemente distantes -Ahora en esta nueva guerra, tengo que preocuparme por más gente que solo mi escuadrón Rick…- he pasado por lo mismo viejo, quizás lo experimente de forma un tanto diferente, en casos como los nuestros es difícil encontrar dos idénticos y te sorprendería saber lo natural que es para gente como nosotros atravesar por algo así.- pero quien podía ser mejor que su hermano menor.

-Supongo que si se quedan callados es por las mismas razones que las mías, vergüenza, miedo de hacer el ridículo, de aparentar ser débil.-

Roy sonrió cansadamente, no era la primera vez que la creencia que debido a que son hombres, nada les afectaba. Qué eran rocas inamovibles que se mantenían erguidas y orgullosas, si admitías ser débil, entonces no eras uno de los chicos. -Yep… lo has dicho muy bien.- suspiro al recordar a antiguos camaradas, algunos como él supieron hacer frente a los problemas y crisis personales que con lleva esta profesión suya, unos más intactos que otros, algunos llevan esas cicatrices a flor de piel, otros las esconden mucho mejor. Y hay otros que simplemente no pudieron superarlas y se quedaron en un lugar muy oscuro.

Rick adopto una actitud pensativa. -¿Entonces entiendes lo confundido que me siento? ¿Cómo puedo salir a volar teniendo miedo? ¿Cómo puedo superar el miedo, la confusión, la angustia? Porque no siento que pueda hacerlo solo.-

-Y no tienes que hacerlo solo hermanito.- Focker le sonrió. -No sabes lo difícil que es ver a alguien que sabes que necesita ayuda, pero que este mismo se cierre a la posibilidad de tener algún problema. Qué admitas que tienes un problema es un buen primer paso, a veces es el paso que más importa.- sondeo a su hermano observándolo desde afuera. -creo que la ansiedad y el miedo que experimentas, se debe en particular porque piensas en particular en los imponderables que ocurren a nuestro alrededor Rick.- se rascó la barbilla -cosas como el haber estado a merced de unos gigantes, en su nave a no sé cuántos años luz de cualquier ayuda. Hay muchas cosas en la vida que el ser humano difícilmente es capaz de controlar Rick.

-No siento que recordar eso me ayude en estos momentos.- admitió el joven. -digo entiendo que no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer…- se queda en silencio antes de proseguir.

-¿Cómo dejar a Lisa a su suerte? Por lo que entiendo ella les ordeno que la dejaran atrás y se salvaran.-

-¡Nunca haría algo como eso Roy!- Hunter no se dio cuenta del tono acerado que uso. -No dejaría a un compañero, mucho menos a un amigo detrás.- Extendiendo su brazo para tocarle el hombro su hermano, Roy le hizo saber que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de haberse quedado para tratar de rescatarla. -Sigo sin entender cómo puedo superar esto, como puedo hacer que desaparezca todo esto que estoy sintiendo. A veces parece que estoy parado en el borde de un abismo profundo y comienzo a tambalearme y lucho para no caerme… pero siempre caigo.-

La mirada de Rick se pierde por unos momentos se siente incómodo, le resulta difícil hablar de esto con alguien, con quien sea. -Ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome así.- Él nunca se ha considerado como un tipo rudo, y le molesta que la gente tenga esa preconcepción de su trabajo actual. Así que de verdad necesitaba que alguien le escuchase y aconsejase.

-Mira Rick, ese es un error común en muchos. No hay nada malo en sentir como te sientes.- Rick estuvo a punto de abrir su boca e interrumpirlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo -eso significa que aún eres capaz de sentir cosas, que todo este ambiente aún no ha endurecido tu capacidad para experimentar tus emociones, vamos estas relativamente entero emocionalmente hablando.-

-Viejo no me siento particularmente entero ni bien.-

-Quiero decir que lo que sientes es perfectamente natural, tienes miedo, te confundes, estas nervioso por todo lo que ocurre alrededor tuyo y eso está bien cachorro, me preocuparía más si todo lo que te ha pasado no te hubiese afectado de alguna manera. Lo que necesitas hacer es tomar el control de tú vida y tus emociones.- Afortunadamente Roy era mucho más perspicaz y empático de lo que la gente le daba crédito -Mira enano, si te sientes de esa manera es porque no tienes claro cómo manejar cómo te sientes.-

Los ojos de Rick cobraron vida, ese era el meollo para él, sentía que esa podía ser la clave para superar lo que estaba experimentando. -Ok ¿Cómo?-

-Bueno lo primero es que no trates de reprimir lo que sientes, acepta lo que pasa y lo que estás sintiendo Rick, muchos de nuestros problemas especialmente los internos, se agravan cuando los negamos. Después debes tratar de redirigir toda esa energía emocional, transfórmala en alicientes, no pienses o imagines en que estarás de nuevo como un prisionero, sino más bien concéntrate en la parte en la que escaparas de nuevo si se presenta esa situación de nuevo. Canaliza esas emociones negativas y utilízalas para formar ideas positivas.-

-Suena simple y sencillo.- murmuro un tanto indeciso Rick.

-Lo es… siempre y cuando lo conviertas en un hábito y claro te comprometas en seguir.- aclaro su amigo. -No te servirá sino te comprometes en esto. Mira Rick, en la vida siempre estarás expuesto a momentos de crisis, ya sea de naturaleza personal o relacionadas al trabajo, es iluso pensar que nunca padecerás de momentos difíciles. Tienes que estar preparado para enfrentarlos cuando estos se presenten ante ti.-

-La vida no siempre es sencilla o color de rosa eso lo sé.-

-Todos lo sabemos Rick, pero no por ello todos lo recordamos.- le devolvió Roy -Además en ningún lado dice que debas pasar una crisis solo, apóyate en tus amigos, estoy seguro que Ben y Max también deben sentirse como tú, seguro agradecerán lo que tengas que decirles, además conocer a otras personas que experimentan lo mismo puede ser un buen aliciente para ayudarte a mejorar.-

Eso tenía sentido admitió para sus adentros, dado que no había podido hablar mucho con ellos después de que los pusieron en aislamiento, Hunter se preguntaba como la estarían pasando sus subordinados con todo lo anterior.

-Puedes también buscar una actividad que te ayude a relajarte, yo empecé con la guitarra, eso me funciono bastante bien con las chicas…- la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue una fugaz y después Roy se quedó pensativo -Sé que te agrada volar, es una lástima que tú avión quedase casi para el deshuesadero cuando se te ocurrió tratar de regresar a Minmei a la isla durante la transposición.-

Con un además de fastidio ante el recuerdo de uno de sus no particularmente más ecuánimes decisiones, Rick cambio el rumbo de la situación.-He pensado en tratar de restaurarlo ¿sabes?- el joven hablo con una voz más calmada pero sobretodo entusiasmada. -Digo llevara tiempo conseguir partes mecánicas y el fuselaje en particular pero con algo de tiempo y esfuerzo creo que puede volver a volar.-

-Suena como un buen plan a seguir.- animado al notar el cambio en el rostro de su hermano, no perdió oportunidad en ofrecerse para asistir en la labor. -¿Necesitas ayuda para echar a andar de nuevo la carcacha?-

-En primera Roy no es una carcacha, gané 5 campeonatos aéreos en ella…- la mueca de disgusto dejo en claro que no toleraría que alguien insultara su avión, se quien sea. -en segunda, podrás ayudar siempre y cuando dejes tú ego de lado y sigas mis instrucciones.-

Focker hizo el ademan de estar pensando en la idea propuesta, pero ambos sabían cuál sería su respuesta. -De acuerdo enano, pero olvídate de que te llamare señor, jefe o capitán.-

-Como si quisiera que me dijeras jefe o capitán y en cuanto lo de señor, estoy seguro que no le das esos problemas a Claudia cuando estas con ella.-

-¿Qué dijiste enano?-

Replico con falsa indignación antes de lanzarse sobre su hermano para aplicarle un candado en su cabeza haciendo que ambos rodaran por el piso del camarote. Si alguien entrase en ese momento estaría confundido ante la escena de dos hombres adultos peleando en el suelo de la habitación, claro que pelear es algo muy subjetivo en esta ocasión dado que las risas que ambos tenían y que llenaban todo el lugar daban a entender que aquello era muchas cosas, excepto una pelea.

* * *

La puerta de su camarote fue azotada con inusitada fuerza, y su eco se escuchó por todo el pasillo de la sección de dormitorios donde se encontraba el suyo. Rick apenas cruzo la puerta y comenzó a deshacerse del uniforme de vuelo. -Imbécil… es un imbécil con título universitario.- había profundo desdén en su voz, mientras que lanzaba su calzado al otro extremo de la habitación -grandísimo experto en robotecnología que tenemos.- salió de su traje de vuelo y se quedó en interiores para después ir al pequeño frigobar que tenía en el camarote.

-Estúpidas regulaciones.-dijo al tomar una lata de Petite Cola y beberse la mitad en un solo sorbo mientras que suspiraba mentalmente en lo que daría por poder tener un six pack de cervezas en su camarote. Recordando las palabras que le dedico el Dr. Lang, hizo un brindis bastante peculiar. -A la salud del incompetente y pelmazo Líder Skull- el sarcasmo y la ironía escurrían por su voz. La cabeza le dolía en demasía, estaba cansado pero sobre todo frustrado por todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas y la cereza del pastel había sido ser obligado a retirarse de una reunión entre los oficiales del Estado Mayor de la nave.

Se sentó finalmente en su pequeña cama y miro en las repisas que tenía a un costado una fotografía suya con Roy en los días del circo aéreo _-¿No sé cómo tenías tanta paciencia para lidiar con esa clase de personas Roy?-_ suspiro sintiéndose inadecuado consigo mismo y con la posición que ahora tenía. -Esto debe tratarse de una gran broma.- se recostó y clavo su mirada al techo.

Era una sensación totalmente frustrante y tenías ganas de desquitarse con el primero que tratara de pasarse de listo con él. Las pérdidas en términos de pilotos y aeronaves hace rato habrían cobrado factura, y ahora con el cada vez más eminente exilio forzado al que la nave sería condenada. La posibilidad de obtener reemplazos de otras unidades de la RDF se había esfumado, por lo que debían palear las pérdidas lo mejor que pudiesen y con solo la población civil y la dotación militar de la nave.

 _-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?-_ estaba de nuevo confundido, angustiado pero sobre todo perdido en esos momentos.

Tal decisión ya había provocado una consecuencia curiosa, miro su traje de vuelo con las insignias de Teniente Comandante, además de ser el nuevo comandante del escuadrón Skull y heredar de cierta forma el VT de su hermano, en un gran dejo de ironía había sido nombrado como CAG interino de la nave, ya que al parecer todos los oficiales y pilotos con antigüedad mayor a la suya o se encontraban con licencia médica, varios de forma permanente o simplemente estaban muertos. -Y no había alguien mejor de quien echar mano.- dijo con voz gruesa y acento europeo exagerado imitando al Coronel Maistroff, otro de los idiotas con título, según su opinión. Eso último coloco una expresión sombría en el piloto.

Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con esa foto _-¿Maldita sea es que las cosas seguirán poniéndose peor hermano?-_ hace un par de semanas cuando le dieron la noticia de la muerte de Roy Focker, creía que las cosas no podían ser peores, pero la vida al parecer tenía otras ideas.

Las cosas se habían salido de control cuando el oficial científico de la nave y considerado como el experto mundial en Robotecnología había declarado haber encontrado la razón de la sobrecarga accidental de la barrera omnidireccional experimental que el SDF-1 había probado con resultados trágicos hace unos días. Por su parte él no había estado ni particularmente de acuerdo en llamar a lo que ocurrió un accidente, ni en que se pensara utilizar de nuevo dicha barrera. En honor a la verdad él no había tenido intenciones ni de cuestionar a Lang o los conocimientos de este, simplemente trataba de que la magnitud de las consecuencias de usar esa tecnología de nuevo no pasaran desapercibidas, pero algunas gentes no lo vieron de esa manera y súbitamente, él se convirtió en el blanco de varios cuestionamientos que pasaban desde sus calificaciones académicas, hasta su experiencia en el cargo, cuando alguien insinuó que solo estaba allí para solo ser puesto al tanto, perdió el poco control que le quedaba y la lluvia de epítetos entre unos y otros que le siguió fue un espectáculo que pudo ser divertido para cualquiera que no estuviera consciente de lo deteriorado que Rick Hunter se veía y no solo él, sino todos los presentes.

Decidido a no tener pensamientos sombríos ni trágicos, su resolución falló al no poder pensar en nada más que lo ocurrido y como se había salido de control todo. -Todo porque no supe cerrar la boca y dejar que siquiera con lo suyo, a ver si aprendes uno de estos días Hunter.- se recrimino de nuevo.

Al final el Capitán Global había llamado al orden azotando la mesa en repetidas ocasiones, termino ordenando que Rick se retirase llegando a llamar a un par de marines para que lo escoltaran, no sin antes hacerle saber que estaba suspendido de sus deberes y confinado a sus cuarteles hasta nuevo aviso. Después le notificaron que había sido citado a la oficina de este para hablar seriamente con él, y podría ser un cabeza dura, pero podía reconocer que había cruzado una línea y que el capitán probablemente estuviese decidiéndose como castigarlo por su insubordinación. -Bueno no fue uno de mis mejores momentos.- admitió con tono derrotista mientras revisaba su reloj faltaba todavía un par de horas para ir donde el capitán.

Él mismo se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que estaba aceptando su potencial salida de la milicia. _-Fue bueno mientras duro…-_ ironizo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama _-Si claro. Perder a un amigo y varias decenas de pilotos en tú primera misión como líder del escuadrón, que las fuerzas de nuestro propio gobierno amenacen con dispararnos si nos acercamos a otra ciudad…-_ Pero ese momento de introspección se terminó debido a que alguien toco a su puerta de manera insistente.-Váyase. Quiero estar solo- dijo a media voz y sin ánimos de atender a nadie, pero quien estuviese afuera obviamente no pensaba en aceptar negativa alguna. -En un momento.- dijo mientras se vestía con lo primero que encontrase, una camiseta y un par de pantalones deportivos. _-¡Maldición! ¿No pueden darme unos minutos de paz?-_ finalmente abrió la puerta -¿Bien que es tan importante?- soltó sin ver quien se encontraba frente.

-Un pajarito me dijo que quizás necesitases algo de compañía.- la media sonrisa de Claudia Grant desarmo al piloto. -¿Puedo pasar?-

Rick se quedó tratando de encontrar respuesta alguna, pero al parecer era una de esas situaciones en donde su cerebro se desconectaba dejándolo a su suerte. Al final solo se hizo a un lado y permitió que ella pasara. -Seguro-

Mientras Claudia colocaba el par de bolsas que traía consigo en la mesita empotrada en uno de los costados del camarote, Rick no pudo sino notar la disposición de la morena. Mentiría si dijera que él no la ha pasado mal desde que Roy falleció, pero una voz interior le dice que ni su peor momento se compara con los días aciagos que ha pasado Claudia.

-¿Entonces que te trae por aquí?- se llamó estúpido apenas la pregunta salió de su boca.

Grant hizo una pausa breve para mirarlo con ojos delicados. -No quería almorzar sola.- dijo casi suspirando, para después sacar el contenido de una de las bolsas.

-¿Qué me dices de Lisa? ¿O acaso la comadreja está encerrada en su agujero de nuevo, ponderando como el mundo funcionaría si ella se tomase tiempo libre?- contuvo el inmenso impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Sonaba con un mocoso caprichoso, lo peor del caso es que se sentía mejor por decir lo que pensaba, así fuera algo tan burdo como lo anterior.

Una breve sonrisa paso por los labios de Claudia ante el comentario, si la insinuación le molesto no dio muestras de ello. -Nada tan dramático, solo está ocupada con Global- contesto mientras serbia algunos bocadillos.

-¿Las chicas también estaban ocupadas?- repetidamente hasta perder la consciencia.

-Ellas no son la mejor compañía por ahora.- contesto la morena en tono neutral aunque esperando que Rick entendiera la indirecta mientras sacaba un termo con alguno de los tés que tanto le gustaban. -Así que has tenido un día difícil al parecer.-

-Así es como le dicen ahora a llamar a un par de oficiales superiores asnos con el trasero relleno de idioteces.-

-No…- Claudia se permitió ejercitar su sarcasmo interior -pero viniendo de ti es algo de esperarse, después de todo llamaste comadreja a una persona que no tenías ni cinco minutos de haber conocido.-

Sin tener una respuesta a eso último Rick se giró torciendo sus labios saco un par de vasos térmicos de los que usaba para el café. -Disculpa solo tengo de estos, soy más de beber café.- ella encogió los hombros sin darle demasiada importancia. -entonces conoces los detalles.-

-Lisa me dio la pintura general.- comento tratando de no parecer curiosa, ni juiciosa, ya que el joven a su lado conocía lo opinada que ella podría llegar a ser.

-No sé si quiera darte los detalles- admitió el piloto. -es algo embarazoso.-

-No vine por los detalles Rick.- contesto mientras servía los vasos con té. Fue en ese momento que Claudia se permitió bajar un poco sus propias defensas -Solo trato de que pasemos un momento tranquilos y en paz.- admitió con un dejo de cansancio.

-Lo sé…- los ojos curiosos de Rick estudiaron a su acompañante, su expresión se notaba agotada, y su disposición por lo general más relajada que la de otros oficiales apenas alcanzaba a sus manos comenzaron a temblar ¿entonces qué hacemos?-

Fue en ese momento cuando la duda apareció fugazmente en la mirada café de los ojos de la mujer que supo que ella estaba igual que él. -La verdad es que no tengo idea.- admitió con voz en extremo baja ella.

 _-¡Grandioso! Simplemente grandioso…-_ mientras que Rick podía distinguir como sus propios latidos se aceleraban y de nuevo esa sensación de que todo era más grande que él se hacía presente.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, mientras preparaban la mesita para su merienda improvisada, siendo honestos ninguno sabía que decirle al otro, con sus diferentes horarios y responsabilidades en los últimos días habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, aunque era obvio que ambos se encontraban afectados por la partida de Roy Focker. Claudia Grant parecía sobrellevar con mayor aplomo la pérdida de su amado, que el joven piloto. La palabra clave era parecía, dado que la mujer apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse completa y por ello se había refugiado en su trabajo. Pero para algunas cosas simplemente no había escondite que valiese.

Claudia dio un sorbo a su vaso -Me citaron del departamento legal de la nave. Tardaron un poco en verificar ciertas cosas…- dijo finalmente la mujer. La mirada azul de Rick pasó de una inquisitiva a una confundida -Roy dejo un testamento...- con eso levanto la mirada para corresponder al piloto -Y desean que estemos los dos mañana a las 0900hrs para su lectura.-

No hubo reacción de parte suya por unos momentos, al menos no una externa que su amiga pudiese notar. -Vaya, se tomaron su tiempo…- comento con tono neutro. –Por lo que sabía todas sus pertenencias ya estaban repartidas, estaba la cuestión del seguro de vida, pero honestamente no lo necesito.-

Era cierto eso, acompañados de Lisa, el par había realizado la dolorosa tarea de empacar las pertenencias de su hermano, desde la ropa y efectos personales como trofeos reconocimientos, medallas y fotografías, no era mucho lo que Roy Focker atesoraba a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo en Isla Macross.

-Yo tampoco.- agrego la morena.

Rick dio media sonrisa, tratando de mantener su compostura. Por dentro la historia era diferente, por dentro algo en él termino de romperse, y ahora se sentía lleno de emociones que era capaz ni de reconocer o de controlar, aunque esa última parte no le importaba en absoluto. -No es justo.- dijo primero en voz baja -no es justo.- repitió con creciente convicción mientras Claudia lo observa en silencio pero atenta. -¡Maldición! ¡Esto no es justo!- el vaso que antes tenía en su manos, ahora estaba en el suelo luego de haber sido lanzado contra una de las paredes del camarote, derramando su contenido en múltiples direcciones.

Se paró intempestivamente mientras la silla terminaba en el suelo, su rostro se encontraba enrojecido, mientras que el sudor recorría su frente, su respiración estaba entrecortada. -¡Porque! ¡Porque!...- repetía una y otra vez mientras se movía de un lado a otro, su cabeza giraba y mirada a todas direcciones y a ninguna en particular, sus manos estaban hechas puños, no podía controlarse, lo que es más no quería controlarse. -¡Estúpida guerra! ¡Malditos todos!...- después de unos segundos de estupor Claudia trato de calmarlo. Los gritos del piloto se escuchaban en el pasillo, y si alguien llamaba a seguridad las cosas para Hunter se complicarían mucho más.

-¡Rick por favor! Tranquilízate.- la morena trato de tranquilizar al muchacho -si haces más ruido pueden llamar a seguridad.- jamás lo había visto en ese estado y decir que estaba sorprendida era redundante. -Y puede que tú situación se haga más seria.-

Lejos de encontrar irónico o gracioso el comentario _-¿Seguridad? ¿Peor?-_ Rick solo la miro de forma incrédula -¡Me importa una maldita mierda eso Claudia! ¿Qué pueden hacerme, mandarme a prisión?- sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados era solo una cuestión de tiempo para que lo inevitable pasara. -… como si pasar unos días en el calabozo fueran a empeorar la situación en la que estoy. Es probable que en unas horas me echen de la milicia ¿Y luego qué? Estaré encerrado en la nave volviéndome loco, porque no puedo bajar porque de acuerdo a algún imbécil en un escritorio ya estoy legalmente muerto.- declaro con una mueca que trato de hacer pasar por sonrisa.

-Lo único que espero es tener la oportunidad de acabar con el desgraciado que lo derribo.- había más que enojo y dolor en su voz, había algo que jamás había experimentado antes. -¡Malditos esos alienígenas de mierda que gracias a ellos toda una ciudad está destruida y miles de personas muertas! ¡Malditos sean esos burócratas que nos obligan a irnos de aquí, para salvarse el trasero!…- apretó los labios para respirar profundamente -¡¿Y ahora nosotros los culpables?!... ¿yo soy el culpable?- una profunda rabia. Una que lo carcomía por dentro y que sin embargo en estos momentos resultaba ser liberadora.

-Rick nadie te está culpando de lo ocurrido.- Claudia se acercó a él tratando de sujetarlo de sus hombros. -Son cosas que nadie pudo haber anticipado.- Pero este rechaza su intento.

-Sé muy bien que nadie anticipo entrar en batalla con el enemigo en ese momento…- él meneo la cabeza, sentía que sus entrañas se quemaban. Para ese momento ya no importaba si eran a causa de la rabia, de la tristeza o la decepción -¡Pero yo fallé Claudia!- ¿Cómo era que ella no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría? ¿Cómo era que no se daba cuenta de lo atrapado e incapaz que se sentía? -¿Por qué no puedes ver lo obvio Claudia? Esto no hubiese pasado si Roy hubiese sido quien dirigió esa misión ¡Maldición! Yo trate…- mueve su cabeza mientras las lágrimas simplemente no paraban. -Y fue inútil, perdimos a muchos hombres, perdí a varios amigos, muchos inocentes y todo porque no fui lo suficientemente rápido para tomar las decisiones necesarias.- la garganta se le hacia un nudo, mientras que todo el cuerpo le temblaba -soy un inútil que tiene miedo de su propia sombra.- ahogo un sollozo. Simplemente ya no podía más -Lo mataron Claudia, lo mataron. Se lo llevaron, se llevaron a mi hermano.- dijo sin energía para después terminar sentándose en la orilla de su cama. -Y nada en este mundo de mierda tiene maldito sentido. Nada.-

Claudia se permitió bajar la cabeza tratando de esconder una lágrima rebelde. Si era honesta consigo, estaba de acuerdo en esa última parte. Había tratado de mantenerse entera, de llevar en privado su duelo, de resistir el impulso de reclamar y maldecir al mundo por la pérdida del hombre al que ama con todo su corazón, y lo ama, porque aún no puede asimilar el hecho de que ya no estará más con ella. -Lo sé Rick…- se sentó a su lado. -Sé que se fue haciendo lo que le gustaba, sé que era una posibilidad cada vez que salía en una misión, sé que tuvimos un último momento juntos…- al igual que él se encontraba perdida. -pero nada de eso me da consuelo Rick, nada, solo sé que me quedo con un vació enorme en el alma.-

Rick se compadeció de la mujer, por muy devastadora que fuese su perdida, una parte de él sabe que lo que siente Claudia debe ser mucho peor, perdió al hombre que era el amor de su vida. Aún así había cosas que tenía que sacarse de la cabeza -¿Está mal que este enojado con él por irse? - se sentía avergonzado por pensar así, pero ya no podía mantener su enfado, ni su tristeza oculta por más tiempo. -Sé que es bastante egoísta de mi parte, pensar en que su partida solo empeoro las cosas para todos, en especial para mí… y para ti.-

Grant se secó las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. -No Rick… yo misma he llegado a reclamarle por dejarme aquí, supongo que es mi manera de procesar mi ira, mi abandono, mi dolor.- Por primera vez ambos se miraron sin esconder el dolor que sentían. -En las noches es más difícil, trató de pensar como seguir adelante, pero en lo único que puedo recurrir es al trabajo. No quiero arroparme en los recuerdos porqué que luego será peor al despertar.- admitió la morena.

Sus palabras desarmaron al joven, ante él estaba una mujer que se encontraba tan desecha internamente que era poco menos que un milagro que pudiese mantenerse de pie. -Lo siento, sé que debe ser más difícil para ti.- por un momento dejo de pensar en sí mismo -Quisiera poder hacer más por ti Claudia, no me gusta verte así. Creo que a él tampoco le gustaría verte llorar.-

-Gracias Rick.- una sonrisa paso por el rostro de ella. -A mí tampoco me gusta verte de esta manera.-

Hunter entrelazo una de sus manos con las de ella. -Tampoco sé cómo continuar. No sé qué hacer Claudia, yo no soy un militar como él, solo soy un piloto de acrobacias que llego aquí por error y ahora estoy luchando en una guerra con la responsabilidad de dirigir hombres y mujeres en combate. Y no me siento capaz de hacerlo. Creo que es una bendición el que este cerca de que me echen.- había resignación en su voz. Pero también algo de alivio en su voz.

Quizás en otro momento la morena hubiese sentido la necesidad de ser más firme y de no admitir esa actitud en el joven piloto, pero decidió probar con otro método. -En verdad dudo eso.- dijo segura. -Es cierto que tienes una responsabilidad enorme bajo tus hombros Rick, pero creo que seas de los que renuncian cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.- más que una figura materna, quería ser una amiga y hermana para el muchacho.

-Pero yo no soy mi hermano, no soy un líder nato, nunca podré llenar sus zapatos…-

Ella apretó su mano y siguió usando ese tono gentil pero firme. -No Rick Hunter sin peros.- volvió a sonreírle -Yo sé que tú no eres Roy Focker, así que no cometas el error de tratar de actuar como si lo fueses cariño.-

-Pero los pilotos…-

-Los pilotos esperan lo imposible, tú eres tú, tienes tus propias virtudes, como una determinación que raya en la necedad, eres un excelente piloto, Roy no dejaba de recordárselo a quien lo escuchara, él pensaba que serías un gran líder algún día.-

-Imagino que nunca pensó que llegaría tan pronto.- trato de hacer una broma, pero había demasiado cinismo en él.

-Rick sé que las cosas lucen muy oscuras, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Roy no se equivocaba contigo, sé que puedes ser mucho más de lo que te das crédito. También sé que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.-

Él no dijo nada y ella tampoco dijo algo. Así que ambos permanecieron sentados unidos por sus manos hasta que fue la hora de que Rick fuera con Global, tranquilos como si disfrutaran del silencio y para el piloto la charla sirvió para sacar todo el veneno que se había acumulado. Mentiría si dijera que se encontraba bien, pero mirando a Claudia recordó que su hermano le dijo que no era necesario pasar por algo como eso solo. Siempre era bueno recurrir a un amigo, y a pesar de lo difícil que era ese momento él se comprometió a superar la tormenta que experimentaba en esos momentos en su interior. Así solo fuese para no preocupar a sus amigos y en caso de Claudia, para demostrarle que ella también podía contar con él.

* * *

-Y ese fue el último remache...- dijo con satisfacción evidente Rick que le dio una mirada contemplativa a su restaurado Mockingbird -creo que probaremos el motor más tarde y te haremos una última revisión, mañana si tenemos suerte conseguiremos sacarte a volar nuevamente pequeño.- dijo acariciando el fuselaje de su avión.

Conseguir piezas de repuesto requirió de cierta "creatividad" y de visitas no autorizadas a los distintos depósitos de chatarra de la nave, así como de tiempo necesario para moldear nuevas secciones de fuselaje y probar las refacciones. Conseguir pintura roja del tono exacto probo ser un dolor de cabeza aparte, con la escases generalizada, los costos en el mercado blanco o negro se habían disparado enormemente y conseguir los galones necesarios para poder cubrirlo por completo le había dejado con algunas deudas.

 _-Pero vales cada centavo compañero…-_ dijo pasando las manos por la sección que tenía pintados en un esquema de blanco, rojo y azul, los nombres de sus pilotos _¿No crees Roy?-_

Por suerte había tenido algo de ayuda de sus amigos y eso había ayudado a acelerar el proceso. No fue una tarea fácil, pero había conseguido restaurar su antigua aeronave al final, había tardado más de lo que en un principio había previsto. -¿Crees que deba pedirle a Claudia que me acompañe?- se giró para encontrar a Lisa que vestida con un mono gris de trabajo comenzaba a ordenar parte de las herramientas.

Enseguida la joven mujer capto el subtexto de la pregunta. -Si crees que sería lo correcto, no veo porque no, además no creo que ella se enoje o se sienta ofendida, creo más bien que se sentiría halagada y le serviría distraerse un poco.- atino a decirle con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la cola de caballo con la cual se había arreglado el cabello.

Rick no dijo nada, solo procedió a pensar en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Si alguien hace tiempo le hubiese dicho que Lisa Hayes y él se convertirían en buenos amigos seguro se hubiera reído en la cara de ese alguien. Claro mucho había cambiado en poco más de un año y medio. Se había enlistado en la milicia, peleado una guerra espacial en contra de una raza de gigantes, había sobrevivido el casi exterminio de la raza humana y la devastación de su planeta, era afortunado de haberlo hecho muchos otros no tenían esa suerte. Se llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su mono y saco una foto.

Lisa observo como él acariciaba la misma. -¿Siempre la llevas contigo?- él solo mueve su cabeza.

Era la última foto que se tomó con su hermano, ambos tenían monos de trabajo y estaban sucios y manchados de grasa trabajando en desarmar el Mokingbird. Claudia la había tomado una tarde poco después de que iniciaran con la restauración de la aeronave. Días después Roy Focker caería víctima de heridas sostenidas durante un ataque enemigo.

-Creo que es curioso.- dijo súbitamente Rick.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A pesar de sentirme triste cuando Roy falleció, no llore en su momento…- hizo una pausa, ahora ya no le costaba tanto hablar de cómo se sentía -lo hice después, cuando me considere responsable de que él estuviese allí afuera volando una misión que era mi responsabilidad… aún no lo entiendo ¿Es raro no crees?-

La mujer le miro directo a los ojos, pero lo hizo con una mezcla de comprensión y entendimiento. Durante el tiempo que tienen de conocerse, han estrechado sus lazos de amistad y confianza, por lo que el piloto ahora conoce la razón por la que ella estaba en esa habitación de la Base Sarah -No.- dijo tajante, para después continuar con gran calma -cada persona lleva su duelo de forma diferente, no importa si hayas llorado mucho o poco, si te deprimiste, si te sentiste muy confundido o poco afligido. Lo importante es que sentiste algo.- cerro la caja de herramientas y se sentó en una pequeña mesita que estaba junto al avión. -Cuando Karl murió, yo me sentía perdida, pero principalmente con ira con el mundo y culpe a muchas personas y cosas por habérmelo arrebatado, incluso a mí misma por haberle permitido irse…- su voz se tornó un tanto melancólica al recordar a su prometido -sentía que de habérmelo propuesto lo hubiese retenido a mi lado si tan solo hubiese sido lo que pasaría cuando él se fue a Marte.-

-Vamos no tenías forma de saberlo. Son situaciones imponderables de la vida que se nos presentan- replico Rick, dado que no le agradaba cuando ella se juzgaba duramente.

-Tú tampoco Hunter.-

Ansiosa espero la respuesta del piloto, pero este simplemente se quedó dubitativo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los días posteriores a la muerte de su hermano.

-Es estúpido ¿no lo crees? Echarnos la culpa por eventos que nadie tenía manera alguna de predecir o imaginar, ni mucho menos detener.-

Lisa movió su cabeza -Más bien es una reacción natural de los seres humanos, tratamos siempre de racionalizar lo que nos pasa, siempre tenemos esa idea de que podemos controlar todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor…- torció sus labios hacia un costado y encogió los hombros en un gesto muy atípico en ella -a veces solo debemos aceptar nuestros sentimientos y emociones y después tratar de entenderlos para usarlos a nuestro favor, y así poder enfrentar mejor la siguiente crisis que toque las puertas de nuestra vida.-

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar ese enfoque de nuevo -Uhm… Roy me dijo algo parecido una vez. Crisis y problemas siempre habrá, lo que define a una persona es como las enfrenta.-

Con una sonrisa ella admitió la validez de esas palabras. -Tú hermano no era tan tonto como aparentaba.-

El tono juguetón no escapo que su amiga empleo no se le escapo. -Pero gustaba de representar el papel.-

-Justo como su hermano menor.-

-Ouch- fue lo único que pudo decir el piloto.

Después de algunos momentos en silencio ambos rieron, y con esa disposición terminaron de guardar las herramientas y cubrir la aeronave.

-Me toca invitar el almuerzo. ¿Algo en especial?- pregunto el piloto.

-Lo que sea menos comida china.- comento sardónicamente la mujer.

-Melindrosa.- agrego con sorna él.

-Cabeza hueca.- le devolvió ella.

Ella se adelantó a la salida, mientras el daba un último vistazo al hangar y a su avión. - _Mañana por fin surcaremos los cielos de nuevo.-_ recordó todo el esfuerzo que ha significado poner a punto el pequeño avión rojo, por qué se había vuelto un objetivo por el cual no se había detenido hasta cumplirlo _-Las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí.-_

Hacía poco más de un año que uno de los eventos más traumáticos en su vida, le había quitado la seguridad implícita que para él había tenido el volar. Desde ese momento había batallado con la depresión y la ansiedad, recibió además el golpe casi fatal de perder a su hermano mayor y mejor amigo, y asumir responsabilidades que por momentos parecía que lo absorberían por completo. No había sido fácil, pero el recuerdo de su hermano y las palabras que se dijeron en aquella ocasión cuando Rick tuvo el coraje de reconocer sus miedos le impulsaron a hacer frente a sus problemas. Tampoco es que se tratase de una solución mágica, se ha requerido de esfuerzo constante para no volver a caer en la desesperación. Pero allí estaba él, listo para volver a volar y disfrutar de la experiencia de nuevo.

Los primeros rayos de sol sorprendieron a buena parte de la tripulación de la cubierta de vuelo que trabaja afanosamente en acomodar las diferentes aeronaves que saldrían en misión. Metidos estaban en su trabajo que no notaron a dos figuras enfundadas en trajes de vuelo gris y rojo respectivamente. Pero si notaron que uno de los ascensores dejo en la cubierta a un pequeño monomotor rojo que causo que las miradas se posaran en el. El par de figuras se acercó hasta la nave mientras parecían hablar de varias cosas.

-¿Está todo listo jefe?-

-Tan listo como uno pudiera señor.- reparo el hombre con el mono amarillo mientras abría la carlinga del aparato.

Enfundado en su viejo traje de vuelo rojo, que volvía a portar desde aquella vez que se perdió en la nave poco después de su llegada Rick Hunter se trepo por la escalinata al tiempo que antes de ingresar se giró mientras ofrecía una mano. -¿Lista?-

-Por supuesto.- Claudia tomo la mano del muchacho y prontamente subió por la escalinata y ambos tomaron asiento.

-Buenos días Delta-1…- Dijo por la radio Hunter -Aquí Monking Bird 2-3 solicitando autorización para despegue.-

La respuesta llego con acento inglés. –Buenos días Mocking Bird, confirmo su permiso para despegar…- Lisa que miraba hacia la pista de vuelo tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Allí abajo estaban dos de sus mejores amigos y afortunadamente habían sobrevivido a toda la vorágine que la guerra les había arrojado hasta ahora -y le recuerdo que por órdenes del Almirante, haga favor de traer a la Comandante Grant sana, salva y en una pieza.-

Emitiendo una sonrisa Claudia contesto. -¿Tienes miedo de que me ausente sin permiso y te deje con todo el trabajo?-

-Más bien de quedarme sin los deliciosos que preparas Clau.-La morena pudo jurar que escucho las risas del Trio junto con las de su amiga.

No eran las únicas que sonreían -Copiado Delta-1 dígale al Almirante que la traeré sana y salva. ¿Ahora nos pueden dan un vector de despegue por favor?-

Lisa se giró hacia una de las tripulantes. -Sammy…- con eso la pequeña rubia se puso en acción. Y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie le escuchaba -¿Rick?-

-¿Sí?-

-Tengan cuidado por favor.-

Rick se quedó en silencio y solo alzo la mirada hacia el puente de la nave. A lo lejos distinguió la figura de la mujer que le había ayudado de tantas maneras en esos días aciagos y le sonrió mientras le agitaba una mano. Con eso regreso a los controles, después de inhalar y exhalar profundamente dijo en voz baja -Gracias hermano, no te preocupes más que estaremos bien.- dijo empujando la palanca y dándole potencia al motor.

Y con eso el pequeño avión rojo despego de la cubierta y se elevó de nuevo directo hacia los cielos.

* * *

 **Notas y Desvaríos:** Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Si ya sé es una sorpresa… si alguien se pregunta pueden agrupar este relato con mis primeras historias. Es algo que salió así sin proponérnoslo.

Pero bueno, este relato nace a razón de que en los últimos meses hemos lidiado con asuntos personales. Algunos relacionados con la salud de un servidor, otros con su ambiente y su persona. Y este relato nace tanto como un experimento como un pequeño reto que nos hicimos a instancias de una compañera que nos ha ayudado a sortear ciertas cosas y limpiar la cabeza… no estamos al 100% pero tenemos cierto progreso. Ojala les haya gustado y ya saben no teman dejar sus opiniones, ya sea en su reseña o por PM. Que las leeremos y contestaremos.

Cuídense todos.

ATTE

FER82


End file.
